More Than Puppy Love
by MissDepp4eva
Summary: This is about Jack's first puppy love. Vanessa grows up on Captain Teague's ship with Jack Sparrow and Bootstrap Bill Turner. Is it just puupy love? Rated T for safety and suggestive rumors, if you will. please review!


Author's Note: This is about Jack's first puppy love. The girl Vanessa grew up on Captain Teague's ship with Jack Sparrow and Bootstrap Bill Turner.

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing besides Vanessa, Jim and Doug.

**More than Puppy Love**

"Vanessa?" The first-mates voice rang through the small room she had.

"Yes, Mister William?" The strict, up-tight man found me in the corner looking out the window.

"You look clean." I felt my eyebrows rise at this comment.

"Thank you?" I asked awkwardly.

"My point is that the dishes are not." I nodded and left my room. Followed by the man who had found me seven years ago, on a dock without any parents. He had taken me onto the ship. Where I met the captain of the Death Rider, Captain Teague Sparrow. The Captain has a son, his name is Jack Sparrow, his best friend's name is Bill Turner, and he's the first mates son. I'm friends with both of the boys. Bill is 12 years old; he has brown long hair and brown eyes. He's funny but he only really talks to you once you get to know him. Jack is 11 and he has dark brown hair in dread locks. He keeps beads in his hair for some odd reason, he has eyes that are a deep brown, and he already knows how to handle a sword. He isn't shy like Bill is though, he is funny, loud, and even a little obnoxious at times but other than that he's really sweet.

I walked into the large kitchen and started to scrub the dishes of the crew. I started to sing a song that one of the kinder pirates had taught me then I couldn't help myself. I started to sing along.

"Yo Ho Yo Ho a pirates life for me. We pillage and plunder and rifle and lute drink up me hearties Yo Ho. Aye, but we're loved by our moms and our dads."

A voice joined mine as I sang now, "Drink up me hearties Yo Ho." The voice and I continued another verse until I realized I wasn't alone. I spun around and accidentally splashed the young man with water and soap suds. The child laughed, "Vanessa! 10 years old and you still as jumpy as ever." I recognized Jack as he took the soap off of his face. I giggled lightly.

"Jack. You gave me a fright." He laughed.

"I'm terribly sorry, madam." He joked kissing my hand. I smiled.

"Do you want to see what you will look like when you're as old as your dad?" I asked. He nodded.

"Look in here." I gave him a spoon and he gasped when the white soap clung to his eyebrows and usually brown hair that was now salt and peppered.

"I'm gorgeous." We both laughed. Then Jack and I got into a soap and water fight. We stopped immediately as the door opened then slammed shut and the captain entered.

"Sorry. I didn't realize…I thought you were supposed to be cleaning this place." He laughed kindly at my wet appearance.

"Sorry, sir." He laughed even harder as he pulled me into a hug.

"That's fine but now Jack is going to help you." Jack nodded and we immediately set to work talking. The captain left within ten minutes to go to the helm.

Yes, it's true I've taken a small liking to Jack. But, it's not like I would act on my feelings. Jim, the man who has acted like my father ever sense I was taken aboard the Death Rider, has commented how I get shy when I'm around him but I don't think Jack feels the same way. He's a flirt. It's that simple, Jack Sparrow is a total flirt, with my friend Ana-Maria in Tortuga, with the women that the captain meets in Tortuga, and the Governor's wife in Port Royal.

I lay in my room that night and was just about to drift to sleep when a loud smash made me jump form my bed. I ran out into the hallway and I saw Jack with a curled fist and blood dripping down Bill's face, coming form his nose. My eyes widened.

"What's going on out here?" I almost screamed. Jack motioned for me to be quiet.

"You're going to wake the crew up!" Bill said.

"Come with me, then." I pulled Jack and Bill into my room, lit a lantern, and then motioned for Jack to sit on my twin bed while Bill sat on a chair that was next to my desk which looked out the window.

"What is going on?" I asked a little less impatiently. I pulled Bill towards me and examined his nose.

"It's only a scratch." Bill said defensively and Jack and I giggled.

"You're right only a small scratch. Nothing is broken; you've only got a bruise and cut." I looked expectantly at them.

"What?" Bill asked.

"Sorry."

"Sorry." They both said and shook hands.

**3 Years Later**

I smiled as I hummed my favorite song and washed the dishes I knew Jack would be here any minute now. He always comes when I do the dishes ten minutes into my work. I waited for the familiar sound of the door closing behind him quietly trying to surprise me. It never came. I looked over my shoulder and I was still alone. So I continued with my humming. Then I felt to warm hands cover my eyes. I gasped.

"Guess who!" A strong and muscular voice ordered.

"Bill?" I giggled to myself. I could almost hear him frowning at me. I let him wait a moment more before answering again.

"Jack!" I exclaimed, joyously.

"Aye! Bill?" I laughed at his amusing face. I painted a smiley of soap on his warm cheek. He laughed.

"What?" Then I realized what I was doing.

"Oh." I blushed under his gaze. He wiped it away with a rag.

"Here." He started to help me with all of the dishes but his dread locks were getting in the way.

"Stupid hair." He muttered and I giggled.

"Here." I repeated. I wrapped a red bandana around his head.

"How do I look?" He asked and I handed him a spoon. We both laughed at his appearance but he kept it in none the less.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Jack leaned in and kissed my lips. It was my first kiss, it was light and we pulled away almost immediately when the Captain walked in.

"There is a ship on the horizon; we're going to raid it!" Jack and I looked at each other excited. Jack didn't seem uneasy at all, it must have not have been his first kiss.

"Ok. Where should we hide?" Jack asked. Captain Teague usually made us hide so that we wouldn't be captured if the other ship let men come to our ship.

"Captain's Quarters. Go now. We're very close." Teague said as he pushed Jack and me down the back hallway that only a few people know about.

"Oh Jack!" His father called.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Nice bandana." We both laughed as the captain pointed to his green one on his head.

Jack and I ran into the cabin and I locked the door.

"Come here. I want to show you this!" Jack pulled my hand into a cupboard.

"What it's just a cupboard?" He smiled and moved a coat to reveal a leather book on a shelf. He handed it to me.

"Happy 13th birthday, Nessa." I smiled and flipped through the new blank pages. The rest of the crew called it 'The Day They Found Me' if they remembered at all, besides Jim and Jack but they were the only ones nice enough to call it my birthday.

"Why in here?" I asked curiously.

"No reason. I just didn't want my dad to find it." I smiled and blushed as he kissed me and I allowed him to deepen the kiss.

The door opened and a scraggly pirate raised his eyebrows.

"Doug!" Jack said surprised. As I jumped about two feet away from him.

"Jack!" Doug joked.

"Miss Vanessa." I nodded and felt heat rise up to my ears. My dirty blonde hair tucked behind my ears.

"The raid is over you all can come out…or not." I blushed even more and wished I could sink into the jacket that I was leaning on.

"We're coming." Jack said climbing out then helping me out as well.

When we arrived on deck the captain was smiling at me.

"Happy Day We Found You Vanessa!" The crew exclaimed. I looked at all of them and blushed.

"Happy Birthday Nessa." Jack seemed to hum into my ear. I blushed again and Doug seemed to notice this from his spot on the railing and laughed.

As I walked towards the captain I could have sworn I heard, "Cupboard…Vanessa…Jack…secret…hand…shirt…kiss…red." I was blushing when I reached the captain.

"Thanks." He grinned at me.

"No problem this is for you." I smiled as music and bottles clanging were heard all around us. Jack, Bill, and I stood at the back of the boat.

"I have an idea!" Jack exclaimed drunk as ever with his second rum in his hands.

"We sneak back into the cabin and steal my dad's maps!" Bill and I exchanged a look.

"Why?" I asked.

"For fun, it would be a challenge." Bill and I shook our heads.

"How about we do something useful." Bill suggested.

"I think that you're not thinking straight!" I whispered to match their tone of voice.

"When I drink rum, I'm thinking the straightest." I rolled my eyes but I couldn't hide my grin.

"Alright what do you suggest?"

That night we ended up sneaking into Doug's room. We stole a pair of his underwear (which were stained a light beige) and hung them like a flag. I also was blushing most of the day form hearing glimpses of people's conversations about Jack and me.

**4 Years Later**

I hugged Bill tightly. Then moved to Jack, he smiled at me for a second then I pulled him into a kiss. I felt his lips form a smile as his tongue danced with mine. I hugged Captain Teague, then Doug, William Senior, then Jim. Finally I waved to the crew as I stepped onto the docks of Port Royal.

"I don't want to say good-bye. For I'm sure we'll meet again soon. Jack!" He looked at me and I threw him a black pencil.

"Keep my kohl. I love you all! Bye dad! Bill, see ye my good friend. Captain, you're the best captain I've ever met. And Jack, I love you!" The ship sailed off as I walked down the streets I turned back to hear jack scream to me.

"Nessa! I love you too!" This was the first time I had ever heard him say those words to me. And I knew as I jumped back into the water after my home that it wouldn't be the last.

When the crew helped pulled me aboard my dress weighed me down and I fell but Jack grabbed me, "I love you more." I said through tears of happiness as he kissed me.


End file.
